Wheezy
Wheezy is one of the supporting antagonists of Disney/Touchstone's 1988 hybrid film, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He is one of the members of the Toon Patrol. He was voiced by the late June Foray, who also played Natasha Fatale in The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, Lucifer in Cinderella, Witch Hazel, Sour Kangaroo in Horton Hears a Who!, Ma Beagle and Magica De Spell in DuckTales. Background Physical Description Wheezy is distinguished by his chain-smoking, and for having smoky gray-blue fur while the other members all have brown. In addition to Wheezy's smoky-blue fur, his clothes, fingers and teeth are all heavily discolored from nicotine. Wheezy's mouth is usually full of cigarettes, and his teeth are grubby and yellow from nicotine. He wears a white pork pie hat which carries an additional stash of cigarettes, a black vest, a loose black tie, and a wrinkled gray buttoned shirt. He has blue eyes, which are frequently bloodshot. His weapon of choice is the Thompson 1928 variant of a Tommy Gun but he only uses it once in the film (when he shoots Eddie's door open), preferring to use physical combat. Personality Wheezy is an unreasonable and thoughtless chain-smoker. He also coughs frequently and (as his name suggests) can almost always be heard wheezing as he breathes. If he speaks without cigarettes in his mouth, he has a deep voice (when he says, "Let's go." as Roger Rabbit and Eddie Valiant escape in Benny the Cab), and if they are in his mouth, he speaks in a harsh, raspy voice (when he says, "Move it!" as he ties up Roger and Jessica Rabbit in the Acme Factory). He is the second weasel to die after losing control of his laughter and also evidently from too much smoking, considering the voluminous amounts he coughs up. He appears afraid of dying, as he is seen unsuccessfully trying to pull his soul back into his body, though when it breaks free, it appears to be unrepentant. Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' Wheezy is first seen with the other weasels in the Acme warehouse. His next appearance is in Eddie Valiant's office searching for Roger Rabbit. He uses a Tommy Gun to shoot Eddie's door open. While searching for the rabbit, he starts laughing when he sees Smarty with a bar of soap in his mouth, only to be silenced by him after Smarty spits the soap out and lets it hit Wheezy's head to shut him up, stating that if he can't stop laughing, he'll literally die laughing one day. In the bar scene, he attempts to stop Eddie but is hit in the face with a chair. Wheezy is next seen at the Acme warehouse helping Stupid drill open a wall to Toontown. Later, he is put in charge of pouring the Dip ingredients (turpentine, acetone, and benzene) into the Dip mixer and giving Psycho instructions on how to use the Dip sprayer. He later dies laughing and tries to pull his soul back into his body, but fails. Gallery Wheezy.jpg The Toon Patrol.jpg Toon Patrol Weasels.jpg Trivia *Wheezy shares similarities to Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter franchise. **They both have the same fear. *Some people have mistaken Wheezy to be a female, as he is voiced by the late voice actress, June Foray. *At one point in the movie, Smarty warned Wheezy that he will die laughing as a way to get him to stop. Aptly enough, this is exactly how the entire Toon Patrol end up dying, save Smarty. Navigation Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Movie Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Live Action Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Addicts Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Sadists Category:Gangsters Category:Oppressors Category:Thugs Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Pawns Category:Nameless Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Comedy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Mobsters Category:Sensational Six Villains